Shadefur's Dreams
by SliverClaw
Summary: Shadepaw is about to find out what great power she holds, along with a spontaneous cat named Goldengaze. What is her true destiny? Why had she been given the power?
1. prologue

**Shadefur's Dreams**

_prologue_

"Don't you think this kit should be named Graykit?"

"Of course not! I think the perfect name is Shadekit."

"I guess that would fit her dark fur. Alright, Shadekit it is. I am proud to be the mother of four kits."

_My name is Shadekit and I'm gonna be a warrior! My vision seemed to start working. I wasn't in the nursery! Was this a dream in starclan? WOW! A orange cat padded towards me._

_"_Greetings Shadekit. I am Firestar, once the leader of Thunder Clan. I'm going to grant you the power of fight. You will be the most powerful of all cats. You will be the savior of Shadow Clan. _Thunder will strike along with the danger of wind and water. You will save the shadows of the forest. A golden cat of the mountains will guide you to glory._" Firestar said.

_I saw gold mist sparkle before my eyes. Was this my gift of fight? And who was Shadow Clan? Will she be scary? Questions whirled in my mind as I started to wake up._


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadefur's Dreams**

_chapter 1: Awakening_

I forced my eyes open. Where was the golden mist?

"Hello Shadekit! I'm your mother Petalsong" She purred

"I met Firestar and he said dat I would save shadow clan!" I mewed

Why was my mommy so worried? What did say? My 2 brothers Flamekit and Pebblekit started to wake. As did my sister Frostkit. I like my sister because shes a girl like me! Mommy raced out of the den. Why?

"HI GUYZ IM A WARRIOR!" Flamekit yowled

I rolled my eyes at him and so did Frostkit. I grabbed a ball of moss and tossed it to Pebblekit. He never talks!

"Silverkit you got the moss in my eyes!" Screeched Pebblekit _toms again!_

"Come with me now Silverkit." Mom said. She just got back! I followed her into another den with two other cats inside.

"Greetings Silverkit. I am Rainstar of river clan" she pointed her tail to the other cat "And this is our medicine cat Leafpuddle."

"Hi" I mewed.

Leafpuddle came to me and asked "tell me if this is what Firestar told you. _Thunder will strike along with the danger of wind and water. You will save the shadows of the forest. A golden cat of the mountains will guide you to glory."_

"Ya!" I said

My mom, medicine cat and the leader were making eye contact with each other. Whats wrong? After what seemed like moons of waiting, my mom finally brought me back to the nursery. Little did I know that this prophecy was going to lead me to _my death._


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadefur's Dreams**

_Chapter 2:Apprentices_

"Hey mom! When am I gonna be a warrior?" I asked.

My mother simply walked away; ever since she found out that I was the cat in the prophecy she seemed to dislike me. My father was Thistletail and he went missing the day my mother had kits. As for my siblings, lets just say that we get in to arguments and occasionally mini fights. Was I really alone?

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather under the Grey Peak." Rainstar yowled.

I wasn't old enough, but I still went for the fun of acting like a warrior at a meeting.

"Tonight we gather under the grey peak for an apprentice ceremony for four kits. Shadekit, Frostkit, Flamekit and Pebblekit please step up." This was it! I was one step closer to becoming a warrior

"Do all of you promise to uphold the warrior code and possibly give your life for the clan?" Rainstar asked.

"I do" we said. "I don't. I know you may ask why and I'll tell you why. DoveFoot is back with sol and sharpclaw. They have united and as we all know, they only kill apprentices. I do not want to die." Pebblekit said.

Yowls of suprise and anger rippled across the clan. I gasped in horror. How could he?!

"SILENCE. I respect your choice Pebblekit. You can stay in the nursery now. This meeting is not for kits. Anyway, I give you your apprentice names Shadepaw, Frostpaw, and Flampaw! Featherstripe will be a mentor to shadepaw, Oakfur will mentor Frostpaw and Darkheart will be mentor to Flamepaw." Rainstar said.

Right after the ceremony my siblings and I went to the nursery to talk to Pebblekit. Before we even got there Rainstar appointed us to a hunting patrol with our mentors.

"Remember the hunters crouch. I smell a thrush, try to catch it." Featherstripe meowed.

A thrush for a first catch? Why not! Ready, NOW leap Shadepaw! I launched myself forward and killed the thrush with a clean bite. Woooooooowwwwww!

"Good job! Definitely beyond anyone of my expectations!" Featherstripe said. I beamed a smile. I was getting praise from my mentor already! "Try catching more prey. I'll be back at camp waiting. Don't take too long though." I nodded.

Suddenly a broad shouldered cat appeared in front of me. It was Tigerstar!

"What do you want" I snarled.

"Nothing but to guide you to your destiny. I seemed to have heard that you needed a golden cat in the mountains to guide you to glory. Perhaps I can guide you to the golden cat." He sneered.

He knew!


	4. Chapter 3

**Shadfur's Dreams**

_Chapter3: Traveling  
_

After my encounter with Tigerstar I've been receiving battle training from the cats of star clan and the dark forest in my _dreams._ If I truly was destined to save shadow clan then I would defiantly need lots of battle training. Tomorrow will either be the most exiting day of my life or the saddest day of my life. The question is, do I want to leave the forest just to find a golden cat? _yes. _I have a plan. I leave the forest, find the golden cat, and return to the forest as a rouge, and try to join shadow clan.

The morning sunlight poured into the warriors den. Its time, I sneeked into the forest and started heading for the only mountains visible, the mountain where the tribe of rushing water lives. I really hope I will find that golden cat.

"Took you long enough" Tigerstar growled.

"Hey I had to get out of camp and there were patrols everywhere!" I yowled.

"Anyways, your heading in the right direction." He said.

The days went on with the same routine. Hunt, eat, sleep, train, hunt, eat, and travel. I traveled for an entire moon! But finally, I was at the top of the mountain. Where was the golden cat?

"Are you looking for me?" A voice mewed.

I turned around and found myself face to face with a golden cat!

"How.. How did you-"

"I know because I've been told by star clan you would come. Lets not stay out here. Come to my den with me. Then we will talk." She said.

I followed her into a crystal cave. How could this be her den? Its... Its... MAJESTIC! That's the right word :3


	5. Chapter 4

**Shadefur's Dreams**

_Chapter 4:Goldengaze_

"My name is Goldengaze from sky clan." Goldengaze licked her paw.

"I am Shadepaw of river clan. So, can you help me with my prophecy?" I asked.

"Of course. Star clan told me that I would be accompanying you back to the forest where I would be staying in shadow clan with you." She mewed. "And not to mention the dangers of going back to the forest."

"I got here alone so I can get back alone" I growled. Goldengaze sent me a faceless expression and went out the den. She flicked her tail for to tell me to follow. We sat together on a cliff and watched the sun set.

"Who are you? Get out of my territory." A voice hissed. What was it with cats and sneaking up on me?!

I whirled around. It was a gray tom, just like my fur!

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Thistletail. I'm a rouge now." Thitletsail growled. Could this be my father?

"Did you have a mate named Petalsong?" I asked.

"Yes! How did you know?" He seemed so surprised that he was going to fall off the cliff!

"I'm your kit!" I yowled. I finally met my father!

"No... It can't be!"

"You have four kits actually." I mewed.

He just stood wide jawed staring at me. He started grooming me and purring. I did the same!

"Nice family reunion but we need to travel back to the forest now. Its morning." Goldengaze said.

My father and I had one more groom before we were separated. I hung my head with sadness. This couldn't be right though! I just met my father! _Life continues._ Who said that? _I am Hollyleaf and right now you must move on!_ Hollyleaf tell me more! That was it then. I must move on.

"Slow poke! Jump off that cliff already and stop day dreaming!" She pushed me off a cliff!

Was this my death?


	6. Chapter 5

**Shadefur's Dreams**

_chapter 5:The emerald cavern_

It felt like hours falling down the cliff. No last words, no last grooms, _nothing_. I saw Goldengaze jump off the cliff too! What was she thinking?

"Get ready to take a big swim!" She yowled. She was crazy!

I kept falling until I saw a greenish blue pond. This was the "swim" she was talking about wasn't it. I plunged into the pond and almost instantly the world went black.

"Shadepaw. Wake up I need to tell you something urgent!" A voice said.

I peeked one eye open. Another dream in star clan I guess. I got up and greeted the cat.

"What message have you got for me Snowfur?" I knew it was Bluestar's sister because I've met her before in other battle training dreams.

"The pond will heal, the green you must eat where you will find at the bottom of the emerald cavern." She hissed.

Couldn't she just say things without making them into prophecy like sentences? Before I could ask her more she disappeared along with the rest of the world.

I awoke to the yowling of a obnoxious cat. "Don't be a kittypet that sleeps all day! We need to travel!"

"Ok ok!" I growled. It looks as if Goldengaze dragged me out of the pond... pond... the pond will heal! The prophecy! The pond seemed to be very deep and the greenish stuff was at the bottom. We had to eat that filth?

"Why are you constantly daydreaming you little kittypet?!" She meowed.

"I'm trying to figure out a prophecy unlike you who pushes cats off random cliffs birdbrain!" I growled.

"Oh please. Let me guess, you had a dream from star clan while you where sleeping?" She sneered.

"Yes. The pond will heal, the green you must eat where you will find at the bottom of the emerald cavern." I repeated. "And I'm guessing the green stuff at the bottom is what we have to eat."

"I'll dive down and get the green stuff." She leaped into the pond as if she'd done it a million times before.

I just kept waiting until I knew something was wrong. No cat could be underwater for that long! Without a clue what I was doing I jumped in too. The pond wasn't hard to swim in considering I was a river clan cat. It was much deeper than I expected. Before I knew it, I drowned.


	7. Chapter 6

**Shadefur's Dreams**

_chapter 6:True light_

I got up from the damp floor. I opened my eyes only to find myself in the green stuff I tried swimming to. Where was the water? I looked up and found myself hypnotized by the water that was floating by itself on top creating an aquatic ceiling in this... this... this... Where was I? There were emeralds all around me! This must have been the real emerald cave. But where was Goldengaze?

"Goldengaze where are you?" I yowled.

The green stuff under my paws started to rise! I took a step back and growled.

"I nearly suffocated under you!" It was goldengaze!

"I didn't know you were buried!" I mewed.

"Where do you think I fell to kittypet? On top of you? NO! I fell first so I was under!" She hissed.

"Whats with you? Are we going to use all this time arguing? We have to get out of this cave!" I growled.

Goldengaze sighed. "Alright. But weren't we supposed to eat this" she picked up the green thing. "Stuff?"

I nodded then grabbed a pawful of the green thing and stuck it in my mouth. It was tasty, and my hunger went away!

"That's the best green stuff I've ever eaten."She purred.

A badger stepped out from a bunch of emeralds and walked to us.

"My name is Midnight. I have been instructed by star clan to guide you." Midnight said.

"Why should we trust you?" I growled.

"Because I am Midnight, the badger who guided Bramblestar and the others to the sun drown place." She whispered.

"I've heard of you! You're a hero Midnight!" Goldengaze yowled. "Of course you may guide us."

Midnight dipped her head in respect at Goldengaze. "Thank you. Let us start traveling."

The cave was stabbing sharp bits of emeralds in my paws every time I put my paw down. How would I survive? And I never even got to ask Goldengaze how she knew we needed to go here. Did star clan tell her? A gust of unexpected wind sent me flying out the cave into a forest. Why didn't Midnight and Goldengaze feel the wind? Why me?

"_Trust Midnight."_ I could've recognized that voice anywhere. My mother was in star clan.


	8. Chapter 7

**Shadefur's Dreams**

When I came to, Midnight was looming over me with herbs in her paw. She healed me, I got up and looked around. I remember now! There was this crazy demented stupid rude mean wind that nearly killed me!

"You must be starving." Goldengaze had just came up to me with a thrush in her mouth and dropped it in the middle of all of us. "Lets share."

"Thank you Goldengaze." Midnight whispered. Why did she always whisper? I mean not to be mean but we can all hear her when she "whispers". Or attempts to whisper but fails miserably.

We all ate the thrush and started traveling again. I didn't even bother ask about the wind. Soon enough, we reached the forest. This was it.

"I must leave now. Good luck." Midnight whispered.

Goldengaze and I said good bye and headed to shadow clan territory.

"I smell a patrol." I hissed. Instead of getting away, Goldengaze decided to greet the patrol of 8 warriors.

"Hi! My name is Goldengaze and this is Shadepaw. I was wondering if we could join-" Before she finished her sentence all 8 warriors attacked. I jumped out from the bush and fought alongside Goldengaze. This patrol was 8 whole cats but we still defeated them in a minute.

"Bring us to your leader or we will kill this cat." I growled. I had one cat pinned down on the ground in the perfect position for a one bite kill.

"We will! Please let go of Darkfang please! Don't kill my only son." She was literally begging me. I let go of the cat and looked at the patrol.

"Well? Where's your leader?" I asked. The lead cat of the patrol flicked his tail for us to follow.

We entered the shadow clan camp with every cat staring at us with questioning eyes. The leader came to me and yowled "SHADEPAW HAS COME!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Shadefur's Dreams**

"Your wondering how I know you." The leader said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Ripplestar. Join me in my den."

"So Ripplestar, how _do _you know us?" I wondered.

"Star clan told me. Do you know of your prophecy?" He asked.

"Yes I do know it very well. About me saving shadow clan and all that right?"

"yes. Star clan also told me that a cat named Goldengaze would have to join thunder clan."

I looked at Goldengaze and we both held a puzzled expression.

"I guess you have to leave. Good bye." I mewed. Goldengaze dipped her head at me and headed out the den.

"We will hold your warrior ceremony immediately." Ripplestar headed out his den into camp.

"Let all cats able to see in the dark come to night rock." He yowled, then jumped on a solid black rock.

"We are here for the warrior ceremony for Shadepaw." He meowed.

Nearly every clan cat yowled congratulations. Ripplestar must have told them about me.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan?" He asked.

"I do." I mewed.

"I give you your warrior name, Shadefur. You are now a true shadow clan cat. Judging by your fur color I would say you are a descendent from shadow clan." I really was?

"SHADEFUR SHADEFUR SHADEFUR!" Everyone yowled.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to this clan." I said.

A black cat burst into the camp. "Ripplestar! Willow clan and river clan united and are attacking us!"

"I want patrols of 5 led by Dovetalon, me, Shadefur, Ratbite, Cinderpond and Shimmerheart. We will ambush them! Dovetalon's patrol will take the queens, kits and elders out of camp while the rest of us will hide and wait for my signal to attack." He yowled.

Everyone was now ready. The 2 clans burst into camp. "Willow clan stay alert." The leader said.

"Same goes for River clan." Rainstar meowed. My old leader was here!

"Shadow clan attack!" Ripplestar growled.

All 3 clans clashed into combat. I was taking down one cat every 10 seconds. This was too easy! The battle was over within minutes leaving shadow clan to be the victors.

"Thank you Shadefur, without your fighting skills we could not have defeated the other clans. You have really saved shadow clan." Ripplestar purred.

This was the end of my prophecy?


	10. Chapter 9

**Shadefur's Dreams**

The night after the battle, I had a dream. A shocking dream.

"Shadefur, I'm so proud of you." My mother purred. It turned out my mother died of yellow cough.

"So is the prophecy over?" I asked.

"Shadepaw?" A voice echoed. I whirled around and saw my siblings!

"Pebblekit! Flamepaw! Frospaw! I'm Shadefur now by the way." I yowled.

"Actually, Its Flamelion, Frostfang and Pebbleleaf is now a medicine cat!" Flamelion yowled back.

"Incredible!" I purred.

"We must talk now." Petalsong(mom) said.

We all looked to her at once. "What is it mom?"

"You all must know that your sister Shadefur is going to die." She mewed.

"What?" Frostfang hissed. "You told us why she left and about her prophecy but never about her dying!"

"Pebbleleaf and Flamelion will cause the death." She said it so quite I could barely hear!

"We would never do that!" Pebbleleaf growled.

"Ya" Flamelion yowled.

"All will reveal itself in time. The choice which must be made. A Dove will take flight in honor." Petalsong recited.

Star clan disappeared and I awoke once more.

Instead of waking to the pleasant smell of shadow clan pines, I woke up to the smell of smoke! I poked my head out of the warriors den and saw a horrendous sight. The sight of a forest fire.

"Fire!" I yowled.

"Everyone evacuate! Leave no one behind!" Ripplestar hissed.

The clan was in chaos! "Yellowfoot help the medicine cat get the herbs! All remaining warriors help the queens elders and kits!" I yowled. Ripplestar was going to destroy me for acting like the clan leader!

At last, the clan was safe sheltering in river clan territory. While Rainstar discussed with Ripplestar, I looked for my brothers and sisters.

All of a sudden Rainstar yowled in furry. "Shadepaw! Why did you run away?"

"I had the prophecy! You know about it already." I meowed.

"Shadefur was a river clan cat?" Ripplestar hissed.

"So what? She's still a loyal warrior!" Pebbleleaf growled.

"Defending your sister. Typical!" Rainstar yowled.

Ripplestar launched him self at me.

"Get away from my sister!" Firelion attacked Ripplestar!

"Stop!" I yowled.

"You will suffer Shadefur! Your siblings will be killed for the punishment! How dare you lie to me?" Ripplestar yowled. He had Pebbleleaf and Firelion pinned on the ground with one paw on each warrior. A quick killing bite would finish them off.

"Shadefur, help." Firelion wheezed. They could hardly breath!

Ripplestar lowered his head and was going to give the killing bite in less than 1 second. But I was quicker. I leaped in front of Ripplestar and his bite ripped my throat. I was dying. Frostfang cried on me while my brothers looked at each other with hatred for killing me.

"Oh no! I must heal her, I'm a medicine cat!" A grey cat yowled.

"There's nothing you can do Dowepaw." Pebbleleaf mewed.

Dovepaw flung herself at me and finished me off with a scratch. Before I died, I saw Dovepaw turn into a dove and fly up._ A dove will take flight. _It's true. This was the end. I'd fulfilled my prophecy at long last even though I was considered a young warrior. "_Good bye" I whispered._


End file.
